A Hero's Trials
by ExiledValkyrie
Summary: What if Clark would really have died fighting Doomsday? What if the Time Council wanted to save him. They have his family and friends watch his trials in order to understand and help him better. Watch the show fic.


Chapter 1

It was an accident, such a small thing, but the repercussions were as widespread as ripples spreading through a pond after a stone had been cast into it.

As Clark turned angrily away from Oliver, determined to bury the beast and save Davis and Chloe from Davis's alter ego, a small gold object was flung from his pocket. Already moving quickly through the door he didn't notice as the team's eyes were drawn to the small pinging noise it made as it hit and then bounced off of the floor.

 **\- A thousand years in the future-**

The legion started in shock as their rings began to vibrate, and the very air around them started to shake very subtly.

Those reading history texts watched as before their very eyes the words began to slowly fade and morph into other words and paragraphs twisted into something new. Not terribly different, but enough that it was noticeable before they forgot about the older version.

The time keeper's council noticed these changes, subtle though they were, and looked into the past.

 **\- Present-**

Impulse curiously stepped forward, and picked up the gold ring with the "L" embossed

on it. He held it up to the others in silent question. At their shrugs, he looked at it more closely, none of them able to identify why they were so fascinated with the piece of jewelry.

Then he put it on.

 **-A thousand years in the future-**

The time keepers couldn't help but -metaphorically- leap on the opportunity. They knew the legion had sent back agents to warn Kal-el of the danger Doomsday presented, that he would be Kal-El's death, but that had not changed yet, and they were beginning to think it might not. That their effort had been in vain and Kal-El to stubborn.

Moving quickly the sent more agents to hijack everyone in Kal-el's life, barring his enemies. This included: the Justice League: Oliver Queen, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg, Black Canary, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen, Tess Mercer, Martha Kent, Lana Lang and Martian Manhunter.

 **-Present time (The White Room)-**

Flash, Flash, Flash.

Each flash resulted in a person disappearing into thin air.

When they woke up from their teleportation induced unconsciousness, they were in an off white room with large, opaque, crystal walls that had pretty, colored lights playing through them.

"Where are we?" Lois demanded.

"I don't know… but these walls are so strange." Martha answered patiently. She was well used to Lois's personality.

"They're kinda pretty though." Lana noted, looking at the colors. Chloe nodded as she had been about to say something similar.

"I think, along with Lois's question, that the biggest ones are who took us and why." Tess was putting her practical mind to work.

Suddenly a voice rang out around them like it was on an intercom or a PA.

"You are here because it is an opportunity."

"Who are you and an opportunity for what?" Oliver snapped.

"We are of the Time Keepers Council, and we have brought you here because in the future, Kal-El does not survive Doomsday."

"What?" Martha breathed. She looked terrified as only a mother could for her child.

"We believe that for one this will help save Kal-El, help you understand why he is the way he is, and partly this is an experiment.

"What do you mean an experiment?" Lois once again demanded.

A quiet chuckle sounded that both scared and infuriated most. "Why, this type of viewing has never been attempted before. We don't actually know what's going to happen."

"Are you crazy?" Oliver hissed.

"We have been called worse." Comfortable furniture began appearing in the room. "Food will be brought to you as requested, we do hope you will understand. Please get comfortable, this will most likely take a while."

"Won't we be missed if we're gone for too long?" Chloe asked, having already been thinking through the ramifications and shared a worried glance with Martha and Manhunter. They, the Justice League, and Lana knew about Clark's powers, but none but the three of them knew of his intergalactic origins.

And the ones who had met him in the last couple of years didn't know of his trials to become who he is today.

"No, we can return you to the exact second we took you from. Food will be brought as needed or requested. Enjoy."

 **An: So if you didn't notice this is a smallville watch the series fic. Slight AU changes. Only Martha, Manhunter, and Chloe know the whole alien story. Lana found out by accident and never returned in season eight, though she has kept in contact with Chloe. But the Justice League only knows about a few of his powers, like the strength speed and invulnerability.**

 **Now I had a number of idea's for this fic. The main three are: the one you're reading now, the cast of earth 2 watching the show, and of this happening in the beginning of season nine after Oliver shoots Clark. If you want me to write them let me know.**


End file.
